Computer-based and/or electronic gaming systems are known that provide a shared virtual environment for many players to interact in a virtual world. With increased availability and connectivity to the Internet, many players from all over the world can interact in the virtual environment and perform various game objectives. Such gaming systems typically do not have a virtual world geography that parallels the real world. Location-based games use the real world as their geography. Some location-based games add virtual locations on a map that parallels the real world geography. Such games, however, are typically focused on real world objectives. These games typically do not include a virtual world that parallels the real world and that acts as a virtual game environment in which many players can interact and perform various game objectives in the virtual world such that player actions in the real world affect game play and/or objectives in the virtual world and vice versa.
In a location-based game having a virtual world that parallels the real world, it may be desirable to permit communication between players via a running communications feed of all communications in the game. As the number of players increases, however, the communication feed will be increasingly crowded. If a player perceives that the communications feed is overcrowded, they may choose to simply ignore it and use other means of communication to achieve their goals.